


Confections of a Teenage Drama King

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Martial Arcs Week [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Jaune has been wanting to ask Ren out for a while, and decides to do it during a school festival with cookies.





	Confections of a Teenage Drama King

**Author's Note:**

> Martial Arcs Week Day 4; Taste.

_"No, Jaune! That's too much sugar!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_"Let's start over!"_

Another day, another screw up, he thought. It'd been almost a year since Jaune started at Beacon Academy, and he still didn't know how to cook anything beyond cereal and milk. He didn't mind most of the time. Everyone had different strengths. Pyrrha was an intelligent and capable student council president. Nora had her athletics. Ren was the resident chef. Yang in Auto Shop, Ruby in Math, Blake and Weiss in English and History respectively. Everyone had something they were exceptional at.

Except for him.

Jaune was so average it was abnormal.

But he was okay with that. He didn't mind most of the time.

Except now. He had to get good at something because of what day was coming up.

Every year, the students at Beacon held a school wide event celebrating relationships. Everyone would make something or do something in order to show appreciation to the people most important to them. They weren't all romantic relationships though. Most were friends showing appreciation for each other, or students thanking the teachers for all they've done. But some people used this day as an opportunity to confess how they felt about someone.

And that was the case with Jaune Arc, who for the past six months had lacked the courage to ask Lie Ren on a date. He wanted to. Oh god did he want to. But he couldn't bring himself to even say hi most days. He spent so much time waiting for the perfect opportunity, he'd grown tired of it.

Apparently the other students in their circle of friends were tired of waiting too, and had staged an intervention while Ren was in study hall.

_"You're being too timid!"_

_"Just talk to him already!"_

_"Do you need us to help?"_

_"We're great at matchmaking!"_

There's no way I'm getting out of this, he realized, and accepted their help. After much debate, along with some input from some of the upperclassmen, they settled on teaching Jaune how to bake cookies. Everyone picked their favorite recipe, and took time out of their day to try and teach him.

Every attempt resulted in nearly burning down the kitchen.

But Jaune kept trying until he could at least make a decent sugar cookie. It was the simplest recipe, only needing a few ingredients, and they were the easiest to mold into different shapes. He made a few stars, some flowers, and even a cat or two, never doing the same shapes more than three times a practice. He worked with Ruby, Scarlet, and Yatsu for weeks until he could make a decent batch.

Soon the day of the festival came.

Jaune had woken up before sunrise to bake, doing his damndest to make the best tasting cookies he'd ever made. He decided to go with lotus flower shapes in reference to Ren's name, as well as a few crescent moons, rabbits, and hearts. They came out a little burnt around the edges, but they looked tasty enough. He went over to the drawer where the treat bags were kept and pulled out a jade green one with a soft pink ribbon and put the final product in.

"There," he whispered. "Now to find Ren and give him the cookies." He glanced at the clock, noticing it was still early in the morning. The sun was only just poking out. "Maybe wait a few hours. That might be better." Jaune quickly cleaned up and hurried back to his room, placing the cookies on the nightstand and grabbing his towel and toiletries.

"I'll have a nice shower," he mumbled to himself. "I'll dress nicely and then find time to talk to Ren. This is going to be a good day."

_I'm finally going to tell him how I feel._

 

* * *

 

 

Things did not go as smoothly as he wanted them to.

Ren was nowhere to be found.

Jaune scurried through the halls, running past teachers and looking in every classroom, asking around. Half of the students didn't know who he was talking about, while some of the others were sending him around in circles. He held the bag of cookies close to him so as not to break them.

_He's gotta be around here somewhere. But where?_

"No running in the halls!" called a teacher.

"Sorry Dr. Oobleck!"

Jaune slowed down, turning a corner just in time to crash right into the resident bully, Cardin Winchester. The two had been on opposing sides in the past, but a run in with detention had made the redhead ease up on his attacks.

But that didn't mean Jaune was always out of his radar.

"What it, Arc!" Cardin spat, kicking the bag of cookies that had landed on the floor before moving on.

"Sorry," Jaune mumbled. He reached out and grabbed the cookies before turning into one of the empty classrooms to inspect the damage. Half of them were broken, some having turned to dust under the feet of several of the other student's feet. The more burned ones remained seemingly unscathed.

"Dammit," he hissed. "I can't give these to Ren. They're completely ruined. He'd never want to taste them..."

_He'd probably never want to accept them anyway._

Jaune remained in the empty classroom for a few minutes longer, waiting for the hall to clear a bit before attempting to traverse the campus once more. He decided he'd head back to the dorms. Maybe curl under the covers and wait the day out.

It wasn't like things were going to magically be okay.

**_"JAUNE ARC TO THE HOME EC CLASSROOM PLEASE! JAUNE ARC TO THE HOME EC CLASSROOM PLEASE!"_ **

Jaune nearly jumped out of his skin when the booming voice of Professor Port filled the air from the school's intercoms. There were people staring at him, snickering and pointing. It wasn't that hard to figure out he was the one being called.

_Crap. What did I do now? I don't even have Home Ec this semester!_

With shoulders slumped forward, Jaune marched out of the hall and down the stairs, trying to remember where the classroom he needed to go was. He was never really good with directions and had to ask a few times. And to be perfectly blunt, he just didn't want to go to that room. Every so often, the speakers would blast his name again, as if to remind him he was summoned.

_Just get it over with Jaune._

Finally resolving to go, he hurried to the Home-Ec room.

When he arrived, it was mostly empty. There were several counters and sinks, and a few stovetops on islands for the students to use. Posters hung on the walls reminding everyone about the importance of washing hands and cooking meat to the correct temperature.

But the blackboard was covered in elegant drawings and lettering, the words _"Will you go out with me?"_ scrawled across in various hues of gold. There was a tall cake, covered in strawberries and chocolate in the shape of moons. On a stool nearby was Ren, dressed in a nice button up shirt and holding a guitar in his hands.

"Oh my," Jaune stammered. "What's going on?"

Ren simply smiled and began to strum absentmindedly on the guitar, humming softly as Jaune walked closer.

_**"You are my star** _   
_**You are the one** _   
_**You make me smile when the world's come undone** _   
_**You are the one who sweeps me off of my feet -"** _

_I know this song,_ Jaune realized. _This is my favorite tune._

_**"You totally rock** _   
**_You're crazy and cool_ **   
**_Everything's all that I love about you_ **   
**_Guy of my dreams you would make my life complete-"_ **

_How long did he plan this?_

Jaune pulled up a chair, smiling brightly as he began to sing along, patting his lap to the beat of the song. There was a pleasant air about the two of them, singing in perfect harmony unaware they were garnering an audience. Ren's voice had a gentle gruffness that Jaune's lacked, sending slight shivers up his spine as they grew close to the last chorus.

_**"What am I supposed to do-** _   
_**Just sit here and not fall in love with you?** _   
_**Can I do anything to conceal it?** _   
_**Can I lock up my heart and not feel it?** _   
_**Try to hide from the fact** _   
_**That there's no turning back** _   
_**I'm in love..."** _

Ren set the guitar down and gently took Jaune's free hand in his.

"So," Ren said slowly. "Will you go out with me?"

Jaune smiled and nodded, letting out a nervous laugh. "I've been wanting to ask you the same thing for a while now. I was going to ask you today with cookies and everything."

"You mean these?" Ren held up one of the cookies in the shape of a moon, having swiped it when Jaune wasn't looking.

"Wait, don't-"

Ren took a bite before Jaune could stop him. Jaune's face paled, the fear that he'd hate the taste kicking him hard in the stomach. He bit his lip, waiting for the backlash.

"These are really good!" Ren praised. "They taste very sweet, but not too sweet. When did you learn to bake?"

Jaune felt his body relax. "When did you learn to play guitar?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me over dinner? Simple Wok?"

"Sound perfect. It's a date."

Jaune's heart skipped a beat. He finally had a date with the guy of his dreams.

_Best day ever!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
